tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Breldon
Breldon is a Breton in Lordkenyon's Canon. Appearance Breldon has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He is about average Breton height. He is somewhat thin in his first appearance, but after Nahlgaaf's Hunt he became more muscular. Personality Breldon is somewhat naive, and he knows little about the realities of being a mercenary. He terms himself an adventurer, and is adverse to killing. He is quick to smile and is rather light hearted, though he is deeply troubled by the events of Nahlgaaf's Hunt and the part he played in them. Equipment and Magic Weapons Breldon did not originally posses any weapons. After Nahlgaaf's Hunt, Breldon carries a warped and damaged longsword. Magic Breldon is incredibly talented in restoration magic, capable of healing most wounds easily. He is also quite skilled in alteration. Before Nahlgaaf's Hunt, Breldon was interested in learning more about destruction school, but afterwards he wanted nothing to do with it. Armor Breldon originally wore standard mage robes. After Nahlgaaf's Hunt, he changed his equipment. He now wears an old and tattered set of dark green robes, with the left sleeve cut off at the elbow and the right sleeve missing completely. His right arm is completely covered in poorly wrapped bandages. Breldon carries a heater shield, and is quite skilled in its use. Background Early Life Breldon is the youngest son of a breton noble, and is one of many children. He had an early intrest in magic and literature, and was trained in basic swordplay. His love of magic bloomed into his immense skill in restoration and alteration, and his love of reading motivated him to leave home and become an "adventurer". Nahlgaaf's Hunt Breldon's first job was in the employ of Nahlgaaf. Nahlgaaf employed the breton against his better judgement, assuming that the naive young man would likely be the first to die. Breldon was initially exceptionaly loyal and enthusiastic, and far to inexperienced to realize that Nahlgaaf's refusal to tell his hirelings anything more than their immediate objectives was bad news. Breldon always tried to persuade Nahlgaaf to be less ruthless and uncompromising, and sometimes got the support of the other hirelings. After the Hunt Breldon became troubled by the events he took part in, and his self-image and his perception of mercenary life was shattered. Journey to Cyrodiil At the conclusion of the Hunt Breldon was badly injured, with his entire right arm becoming horribly burnt. Due to a brutal infusion of magicka into the flames that caused the burn, it was completely beyond Breldon's ability to heal. Breldon's palms were also badly cut and scarred from trying to catch a falling longsword. He allied himself with a badly injured man, and they began working their way to Cyrodiil, where the man said he knew an immensely skilled healer. They took any job they could find along the way, in order to raise money. Trivia *Breldon is extremely adverse to killing, and in combat generally focuses on healing his allies with restoration, or helping defend them with alteration. *Breldon wears part of broken dragon priest mask on a necklace after Nahlgaaf's Hunt. *Breldon acquired a large amount of scrolls, notes, and magical information after Nahlgaaf's Hunt. *Breldon carries a knapsack with him that is almost exclusively filled with books. He spends his down time reading. Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nobility Category:Mages Category:Healers Category:Characters